lienidfandomcom-20200214-history
Cansrel
"It's right that you should do so, Fire. It's right and it's your right, because you're my beautiful child, and beauty has rights that plainness never will.” - Cansrel, speaking to Fire about using her powers. It had entertained him to smash things apart with his power, and for entertainment he'd been insatiate. Lord Cansrel was Fire's father and advisor to King Nax. Like Fire, he was an extremely beautiful monster with the power to manipulate minds, but unlike his daughter, he revelled in this control and was content to let the Dells be destroyed in his search for pleasure. History Cansrel’s father was the king's advisor. He was raised in King's City alongside Prince Nax, and was expected to follow in his father’s footsteps and advise the boy when he took the throne. Their close proximity growing up allowed Cansrel to work his way into his friend’s head, and by the time Nax was crowned king he was firmly under Cansrel’s influence. Together they began to indulge in various vices at court, like drinking, drugs, and women (or occasionally children). The two had little regards for anything beside their own pleasure, and soon the capital was the only place in the Dells that wasn’t lawless and chaotic. The crown went bankrupt and lords withdrew their support from the king. Cansrel would frequently bed women, either by enthralling them with his beauty or manipulating their minds. When neither tactic worked, he would simply rape them instead. Whenever one wound up pregnant they also wound up dead, as Cansrel was determined to never produce a monster child, for he feared any offspring he had would eventually try to usurp him. The only exception to this was Jessa, a palace servant girl. Cansrel forgot about her after taking her to bed, and assumed it must have been someone else’s child when her pregnancy began to show. This ignorance ended swiftly when the baby was born, as there could be no doubt who the father was when the baby had hair such an unnatural and mesmerizing shade of red that Jessa was compelled to name the girl Fire. Although Cansrel did not want children, upon seeing his daughter he found there was a place in his heart for her. Deciding it was not safe in King's City for a baby monster, he took Fire from Jessa and brought her to his estate in the north, where he ordered his steward Donal to take care of her in his absence. He visited often, trying to mould Fire into a cruel and selfish person like himself. He would frequently tell her stories of the many despicable things he’d done, taking no shame in them, and encouraged her to use her powers as often as she could. He even let her practice on himself occasionally. Fire suspected the content she could fill his mind with was another drug to him. As Fire grew older, Cansrel visited less but stayed longer. He would bring women with him, or men supplying drugs, or poachers bringing him a new monster animal to add to his wide collection. As Nax’s children grew up, Cansrel found himself feeling threatened by the youngest prince, Brigan. He was far more strong of mind than his brother or father, and openly opposed Cansrel. After Nax died, the two began unsuccessfully trying to assassinate one another. Around this time, Fire decided her father must die for the good of the Dells, and as he always seemed to make a miraculous recovery from each attempt on his life, took it upon herself to kill him. She began practising how much she could influence Cansrel with her powers, and when she was confident with her abilities she lured him down to where he kept his monster pets and influenced him to walk into the cage of a leopard. Few people in the Dells knew Cansrel’s daughter had played a part in his death, most assumed it to be a suicide. Character Personality Physical Appearance Cansrel is described as having silver-blue hair and blue eyes. Presumably he shared the same dark skin that most Delians have. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Fire